


Can't stop

by Bloody_Raven232



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232





	Can't stop

There is nothing left to burn,  
So you set yourself on ablaze,  
And warm yourself with the heat of the fire,  
And watch the flames dance across your skin.

For the road you travel is long and hard,  
And with every step it crumbles ‘neath your feet,  
You look behind but all you see is dust,  
There is no going back.

For the devil whispers in your ear,  
And though you know that every honeyed word.  
That falls from his poison lips it is a lie,  
When he says his false promises of forever,  
His words, his voice is filled with love,  
And you are starving,  
You are dying of neglect.

And though you surely know that the fire will consume you,  
You cannot help but revel in the warmth.

Though you know the road you take does not lead you to tomorrow,  
You cannot help but marvel in the journey.

And though you know that every whispered word is meant to take your soul,  
You cannot help but delight in the lies.

You cannot help but burn  
You cannot help but wander  
You cannot help but listen

And it is far too late to stop yourself from falling.


End file.
